The present invention relates to a fuel cell system with a control unit for controlling and/or regulating at least one fuel cell unit.
Fuel cells are considered to be significant as future drive options and/or electrical power sources for motor vehicles. The type of fuel cell discussed most often is the “polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell” (PEM fuel cell), which functions at temperatures below 100° Celsius. Other types of fuel cells are also common.
For example, current flow in PEM fuel cells is related to adequate moistening of the membrane. If moistening is inadequate due to unfavorable operating conditions, resistances in the cell invariably increase and, if this condition persists, the cell can be destroyed. Maintaining adequate moisture in all operating states is essential to the effective and safe operation of fuel cells.